


I bet tastes good~

by Aleee_rv



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Oneshot, RhadaVal, Rhadamanthys x Valentine, implied rhadaval, myu bothering val, random slice of life, rhadamanthys & valentine, smut comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleee_rv/pseuds/Aleee_rv
Summary: In this one Myu has a need for teasing poor Valentine over his favourite meal... >_>***Twitter: @aleee_rvDiscord: https://discord.gg/gDrY3bPlease, if you like Rhadamanthys x Valentine or enjoyed reading this consider sharing, leaving kudos, commenting or letting me know on Twitter!That would make my day!THANK YOU <3***
Relationships: Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 23
Kudos: 17





	I bet tastes good~

Right as Valentine was about to turn the corner walking back to his own room after dinner in the Caina, Myu stopped him grabbing his arm.

The cheeky Austrian smirked, giving the other a funny look as he purposely pinched his arm, pulling him closer.

“Soooo Val. What did you eat at dinner?”

Valentine frowned immediately. _What was that about...?!_

The Cypriot long haired one sighed, tilting his head in confusion as he answered the question. “Uhm... Just a sausage. Wasn't feeling too hungry, honestly.”

“Oooh. I see.”

Valentine arched a brow as Myu added more grinning.

“Was it good?”

“I... Uhm.. Yes, it really was.”

The other burst into a laugh as Valentine answered, holding himself on the Harpy’s shoulder. His sparkly bug eyes narrowed as Myu’s face turned into a mischievous expression.

“Rhadamanthys' sausage sure filled you up. Hehe.”

Valentine gasped, his face immediately red. Where such comment came from? Why?!

Decided to stop that conversation there, the Harpy tried walking away, taking a step forward, but the Papillon Specter pulled him back.

“What? I bet tastes good...Mmm....” 

Valentine’s lips trembled, he gulped and swallowed nervously. They always had to tease him like that, his whole relationship with Lord Rhadamanthys was their favourite soap opera.

“Shall I believe it doesn’t....?” teased Myu, knowing Valentine would just give in fiercely defending their general’s honour the second someone would dare saying a single negative thing about him.

The taller boy snorted, shifting weight from a foot to another, holding his own hair and mumbled a reply. “I-It does...”

Surprised, Myu poked his cheek, playfully. He knew he would give in, but this easily...?

Valentine gave him a mean look, biting his own lip, his cheeks still flushed, and stared Myu in the eye. “...And don't call him just by name. That man deserves being addressed properly.”

The other remained silent for just a second, rolling his eyes.

“Oh I see. Do  **you ** address him properly though??”

“Of course I do!!” Valentine yelled, freeing himself from the other’s hold, pouting.

The other Specter smirked again, tapping with his own index over the chin. He looked away, and then stuck his tongue out to Valentine, letting out a giggle.

“Oh my lord, oh yes so good, my lord Rhadamanthys, oh I love you my lord you are so powerful and noble oh my lord ha ha my lord, continue please, ha ha ha" Mocked Myu, gesturing with his hands.

Valentine turned on himself, screeching and covering his face with his own hands. That was so extremely accurately embarrassing.

Myu giggled again, patting the other’s back.

“Come come. We both know it's the truth.” Said he, winking his eye at Valentine. “What more can I say? Enjoy Lord Rhadamanthys' sausage, friend! You deserve **a full course meal**! After all it's not as if he lacks in beef~”

**Author's Note:**

> These notes are going to be the same for they just explain my choice in writing most of my stuff the way I do and give a few needed details to understand the work.
> 
> Please note: you can consider this a fragment of any life lived by Rhadamanthys and Valentine during any point in time: modern, LC, AU, even prior to that.  
> Specters reborn over and over, and thus I like to imagine of the many different situations that might have happened in this or that life between them: those little precious moments that contributed into the development of their centuries-long relationship, key moments that might or not become distant memories in their future lives as feelings bloom anew and yet so terribly deep at every new cycle.  
> Thank you if you decide to read, like, share or leave a comment. I appreciate <3
> 
> ***  
> Extra Charas Data.
> 
> Rhadamanthys.  
> NAME: Rhadamanthys Walden  
> AGE: 23/28  
> NATIONALITY: English  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Blond / Gold  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,89 m / 84 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Scorpio  
> BLOOD TYPE: 0
> 
> Valentine.  
> NAME: Valentine Erosou  
> AGE: 20/25  
> NATIONALITY: Cypriot  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Pink / Orange  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,82 m / 71 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Aquarius  
> BLOOD TYPE: AB


End file.
